


Ori the Dwarf

by ryuuri



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch with pens and copic markers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori the Dwarf

[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/ori%20marker%20drawing_zpsdbdjyiam.jpg.html)


End file.
